


The Savior

by iloveyou_iknow (llostt_in_ttranslationn)



Series: i’d die trying to let you live [7]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, if them being anywhere other than hope’s bedroom counts, kind of an actual adventure this time, more henelope brotp adventures, posie actually interacts this time!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llostt_in_ttranslationn/pseuds/iloveyou_iknow
Summary: Penelope Park is back with the cure, ready to save the twins, whatever the cost may be.





	The Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on twitter convinced me to post this tonight instead of waiting. Also part 8 is finished but you will in fact have to wait for that one. I’ve gotta write part 9 first to fix what I’ve done in part 8. Anyway that has nothing to do with this part. Ignore my excuse for a cure to lol it’s definitely now accurate but oh well.

“Hope?”

Silence.

“Hope!”

Still nothing.

And for the second time in her life, Hope Mikaelson is tossed from her bed with the flip of a mattress.

“Fuck off!”

“Hope, get your ass up!”

“It’s not even light outside. Come back at noon,” Hope growls from the floor.

“I have the cure!”

That wakes Hope right up. She pops up to her feet, coming face to face with Penelope for the first time in three months.

“You should’ve lead with that!”

Penelope rolls her eyes with a smirk and a shrug.

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go wake the twins!” Hope latches onto Penelope’s arm, ready to drag her out of the room.

Penelope holds her ground, fidgeting slightly.

“What aren’t you telling me?” The exceitement drains from Hope’s body.

“It’s just... The process is a little intense and we’ve only got one shot at this and I’m scared, Hope. What if I fuck it up?”

Hope wraps her arms around Penelope tightly. “You won’t, P. If there’s anyone who can pull this shit off, it’s you. You’ve dedicated almost two years to this. It’ll work.”

Penelope inhales sharply, nodding slowly. “You’ve gotta back me up on this, Hope. The whole thing is a bit strange, but if you trust me, maybe they will, too.”

“You know I’ve got your back, Pen,” Hope affirms.

“Okay, okay,” Penelope sighs. “Go get the twins and meet me up on the roof. I’ll get everything ready.”

“We’ve got this,” Hope says firmly. “See you in a bit.”

Up on the roof a few minutes later, Penelope swears she can feel her blood sloshing in her veins. There’s a deep anxiety pumping through her, and the four syringes in her jacket pocket are practically burning straight into her, feeling much heavier than she knows they actually are.

She’s just finishing up with lighting all the candles and scattering some herbs when the door to the roof creaks open behind her.

Penelope holds her breath for a moment, hesitating before turning around slowly.

“Penelope...” Josie gasps quietly.

“Hey, JoJo,” Penelope smiles timidly, meeting Josie’s gaze head on, trying not to show how terrified she actually is.

For all she knows, Josie could send a fireball flying her way at any moment. The younger witch’s eyes give away nothing of her emotions, something Penelope isn’t used to. Once upon a time, she could practically read Josie’s thoughts just by looking into her eyes.

“It’s barely two in the fucking morning, Park. What the fuck are we up here for?” Lizzie grumbles, breaking the tense moment.

“Liz,” Hope says gently. “She’s literally here with a cure for the Merge, play nice.”

Lizzie’s eyes widen. “You did it?”

Penelope nods slowly.

“That’s where you’ve been all this time?” Josie asks softly.

Penelope can’t tell if she’s mad. _Guarded_, her brain supplies the word for how Josie is acting. She’d prefer one of Josie’s trademark over-emotional reactions to this silence any day.

“I told you I couldn’t just sit around and wait for you to die,” Penelope says, eyes locked on one of the candles on the ground instead of her favorite pair of brown eyes.

Josie just stares at Penelope, trying to form a proper thought.

After a moment of silence, Penelope looks up at the trio across from her, avoiding looking at Josie for the time being. “Um, we should get going with this. It’s gotta be done at three because that’s when tonight’s eclipse is. We won’t have another chance.”

“Right, yeah,” Hope agrees quickly. “What exactly are we doing?”

Penelope produces the four syringes from her pocket. “Come sit.”

Penelope arranges them all so that Josie is to her right and Lizzie is to her left, with Hope sitting across from her. The twins face each other silently.

“Okay, um,” Penelope inhales slowly to settle her nerves. She can’t appear unsure right now. “Lizzie, give me your arm.”

Lizzie complies after a moment of hesitation and an encouraging look from Hope.

Penelope grasps her wrist gently with one hand, pushing up the blonde’s sleeve with the other. She picks up one of the syringes.

“What’s in that?” Lizzie questions anxiously.

The liquid inside is an ominous black, not exactly something that seems like it should be injected into somebody’s veins.

“Lots of stuff,” Penelope shrugs. “Probably best if you don’t know, to be honest. Just trust me.”

Lizzie relents with a huff. “This better not kill me.”

Penelope rolls her eyes, popping the cover off of the needle tip. She presses the plunger just a little to clear out any air pockets.

“Okay,” She says quietly. “I only have ninety seconds after I inject Lizzie to do the rest of us. I really need you all to trust me. This won’t work if there’s any hesitation.”

“Then maybe try telling us what the fuck is going on,” Josie suggests, finally settling on an emotion; _resentment_.

Penelope frowns, letting out a sigh. “The composition of this syringe is technically _The Cure_, I guess you could say. But we have to recite a binding spell to activate it.”

“What does it do? How is it a cure?” Josie presses. _Tell me how this is worth shattering my heart again by leaving me for two years._

“Basically, the contents of this,” Penelope holds up the syringe. “Comes from a ceremony I completed to spell all of the ingredients together and fuse them. Once you’re injected with it, the binding spell I’m going to teach you guys is going to help absorb it into your bloodstream instead of having your antibodies fight against it. It’s going to change the sequence of your DNA just slightly. It’s basically a loophole to counteract the concept of the Merge. Without being from a pure bloodline of the Gemini Coven, the Merge cannot take place. And um, this stuff will make sure that you guys physically won’t be able to complete the Merge. It’s not gonna have any other affects, though,” _I think_.

“Why are you injecting yourself and Hope, then?” Lizzie asks.

“We’re kind of like, anchors I guess. It’s our magic that you guys are going to use to bind yourselves, anyway. Since you need to siphon to cast the spell,” Penelope shrugs.

She’s not exactly going to tell the twins that the concoction has a mixture of all four of their bloods, which is actually what will be interrupting the ability for the Merge to occur. It’s a mix between the twins having more than just their own blood in their veins, and the fact that with four people having the same Gemini blood inside them, that the Merge can’t go according to plan to turn two people into one, which is all that is really necessary to stop it from happening at all.

“Just do it,” Lizzie squeezes her eyes shut, arm still extended.

Penelope meets Josie’s eyes, checking to see if she has any final questions or protests.

Josie just offers a short nod, looking away from Penelope quickly.

And so it begins.

Penelope manages to keep her hands from shaking as she injects them all, watching as the shadow of the Earth begins to creep in front of the moon.

She only lets out a quiet gasp as she delicately grasps onto Josie’s wrist, their skin touching for the first time since that fateful night almost two years ago.

Penelope injects herself last, and she wonders if the liquid burns through the others the same way it scorches through her own veins. It hurts more than she anticipated, but after all of the injuries she’s sustained trying to get to this point, it’s barely a dull ache in comparison.

“Okay, everyone grab each other’s hands,” Penelope tells them.

Josie’s hand is just as soft as Penelope remembers, but now really isn’t the time to dwell on that, so she refocuses her attention.

“Close your eyes and say this with me three times. Concentrate really hard.”

She can feel Josie’s grip tighten just a little bit more, and then energy begins to flow from her palms on both sides. If her eyes were open, Penelope knows she would be able to see the faint glow where her hands meet those of the twins.

She tries not to think about the other ways Josie used to siphon from her.

_Focus, Penelope._

Penelope takes a deep breathe.

The words she says next have been on the tip of her tongue for months, ever since she discovered the spell.

Penelope wonders briefly if Hope feels as weary and drained as she does with all the magic being pulled from them, but after the third time all four of them recite the spell, Penelope finds herself slipping from consciousness.

Her last thought before the world fades to black is that even if she never wakes up, if this works and the twins are safe, it will all have been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe i’m @ _iloveyou_iknow if you wanna get live tweets on me writing future parts of this. Let me know what you thought of this here or on there.


End file.
